Secrets & révélations
by Dollop.Head
Summary: Arthur vient de découvrir que Merlin est un sorcier. Sur le coup de la colère il le condamne à mort, mais va-t-il aller jusqu'au bout de son geste ? T pour le moment. Slash Merlin/Arthur


******Disclaimer :** Malheureusement aucun personnage de Merlin ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent à la BBC, au créateur blablabla.. Mais ils me les ont prêter pour faire mumuse avec eux ! ='P

**Note :** J'ai eu du mal à me lancer dans l'écriture de fiction... C'est ma toute première et j'espère qu'elle sera bien ='/ Je n'ai pas de béta alors désolé pour les fautes éventuelles.. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Sorcier ! Traître ! »**

Arthur n'arrivait pas à réaliser et pourtant les faits sont là... Merlin, son serviteur, son plus fidèle conseiller, son seul véritable ami s'avère être un sorcier. Et il vient de révéler ces dons devant toute la Cour. Bien sûr la situation était critique ; un sorcier avait encore essayé, pour ne pas changer, de se venger des crimes d'Uther Pendragon en attentant à la vie d'Arthur et comme d'habitude ça avait été à Merlin de protéger Son Altesse Royal. Seulement cette fois-ci tout le monde l'avait vu faire. Tout le monde avait vu les yeux de cet imbécile ambulant, comme le disait si bien Arthur, se teindre d'or et surtout... Arthur l'avait vu.

Merlin était terrifié. Il ne faisait même plus attention à toutes les personnes autour de lui qui le fixait, il n'arrivait pas à détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Arthur. Et en ces prunelles il n'y voyait que dégoût, déception et une si profonde haine à son égard qu'il sentit une douloureuse boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal, il avait le cœur brisé.

**« Garde ! Emmenez-moi ce sorcier !**

******—** Arthur, je vous en pris écoutez-moi ! Je vous en conjure ! Supplia Merlin, alors que les gardes étaient déjà en train de le traîner dehors.

******—** Lâcher le et laissez nous seuls. »

Ne voulant pas plus attiser la colère du roi, toute la Cour s'exécuta non sans lancer un dernier regard à Merlin. Gauis lui envoya un regard peiné au même titre que la Reine Guenièvre et de tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Bien que tout le monde soit sortis, ni Arthur ni Merlin ne voulait briser ce lourd silence, ni se regarder, préférant baisser la tête. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes, qui parurent des heures pour les deux, que Merlin brisa le silence.

**« Je n'ai pas choisi la magie... C'est elle qui m'a choisi. Je suis né avec Arthur.. Je n'ai pas eu le choix croyez-moi !**

******—** Et comment pourrais-je encore te croire ?! Arthur avait craché ses mots en se rapprochant du brun, mais toujours en mettant une certaine distance de sécurité entre-eux, le fixant de toute sa haine, mais aussi de toute sa peine. **Depuis toutes ses années tu n'as fait que me mentir Merlin ! D'abord, Morgana, mon oncle et maintenant toi ?! Vais-je vraiment me faire trahir par toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi ?! **

******—** Je ne vous ai jamais trahi Arthur ! Je n'ai fait que vous protégez ! 

******—** Menteur ! Tu seras brûlé vif sur le bûché demain suis-je assez clair ?! Il avait hurlé ses mots comme pour appuyer sa douleur. **Garde! Emmenez-le.**

******—** Arthur... »

Tous les mots étaient morts dans sa gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Arthur, son ami, l'avait condamné à mort. Il avait échoué à son destin. Albion n'allait jamais voir le jour. De ses yeux imbibés de larme il regardait chaque allée, chaque recoin du château comme pour l'imprimer une dernière fois dans son esprit. Car demain, il sera sans aucun doute mort...

...

...

..

.

L'heure était arrivée. Tous les villageois de Camelot s'étaient rassemblés autour du bûcher installer durant la nuit, ce demandant a quel pauvre sorcier il était destiné. Ils avaient pensé qu'avec Arthur au pouvoir, ses exécutions à la chaîne de sorcier allaient cesser, mais visiblement non. Des trompettes annoncèrent l'arrivée du Roi et de la Reine sur son balcon. Ça allait bientôt commencer. Enfin ils allaient savoir de qui il s'agit. Des gardes arrivèrent avec le sorcier, le traînant sans ménagement, qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant que le sorcier présumé n'était autre que le serviteur du Roi ?! Nombre d'entre eux le connaissait et n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce garçon plutôt simplet s'avérer être un sorcier..

Merlin n'avait même plus assez de force pour se débattre, même plus assez de force pour pleurer. Il aurait pût utiliser la magie pour s'échapper mais il n'en avait pas la volonté. Plus rien le retient dans ce monde. Il avait failli à son destin. C'est alors sans réagir qu'il laissa les gardes l'attacher contre le poteau.

**« Cet homme a été reconnu coupable d'user d'enchantement et de magie. Et conformément aux lois de Camelot que mon père Uther Pendragon instaura, moi, Arthur Pendragon le condamne à mort ! Aucun crime de sorcellerie ne restera impuni j'y veillerais. »**

Le Roi fit signe aux gardes d'allumer le bûcher. Merlin ne pût s'empêcher de regarder en direction d'Arthur et Guenièvre, fixant son Roi dans les yeux. Il sentait déjà les premières flammes sur lui, mais ne cria pas et ne détourna pas le regard. Des larmes commencèrent à couler malgré lui, mais pas des larmes de douleurs, seulement des larmes de tristesse et déception. Mais après tout il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Arthur n'est-ce pas ? C'est de sa faute. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité bien avant... Les flammes commençaient à brûler ses vêtements, sa peau, sa chair.. Un cri de douleur lui échappa malgré les efforts qu'il avait fait pour l'empêcher... Arthur ne semblait pas broncher, il continuait à le fixait indifféremment, comme-ci ce n'était qu'un simple inconnu qui mourrait petit à petit sous ses yeux. Un autre cri de douleur et un autre et encore un autre... Merlin ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur. Il hurlait maintenant, le feu brûlant chaque parcelle de sa chair montant de plus en plus. D'abord, ses jambes, puis sa taille, puis son torse, puis...

La dernière image qu'il vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience à cause de la souffrance, était celle d'Arthur baissant la tête et retournant ensuite à l'intérieur du château. Les villageois se dispersèrent, regagnant leur occupation pendant que le feu finissait son travail.

...

...

..

.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il se frotta le corps comme pour éteindre les flammes imaginaires sur lui. Il tremblait, à la fois de peur et de joie. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars oui, mais ça lui avait paru si réel qu'il en était terrifié et si c'était prémonitoire ?..

Dans la chambre royale simultanément, Arthur se réveilla brusquement lui aussi. Il se redressa sur le lit, portant ses mains à son visage pour se calmer. Pourquoi a-t-il rêvé de Merlin de cette manière ? Et Merlin sorcier ? Impossible se dit-il. Il émit un rire. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemars. C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante qu'il se rallongea pour profiter de ses derniers instants de sommeille avant que Merlin n'arrive.

_To be continued?_


End file.
